Klatooiniano/Leyendas
Los klatooinianos eran una especie humanoide del planeta Klatooine, en el cúmulo Si'Klaata. Durante la mayor parte de su historia, se asociaron estrechamente con los hutts, como secuaces criminales, soldados y esclavos. sin embargo, En la época de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, algunos klatooinianos comenzaron a dejar su esclavitud. Entre bastidores En Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic los klatooinianos se denominan erróneamente como baradas. En el juego de PC'' Star Wars: Rebellion'' a la especie klatooiniano se les describe con dos tentáculos que salen de sus cabezas, lo que más bien parece ser una referencia a la especie Twi'lek. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *'' *'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Skreej'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Scourge'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Tempest Feud'' * * * * * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Klatooiniano en SWG Wiki Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (K) Categoría:Klatooinianos